The story of a YouTuber, and a High-class
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Adam, SkydoesMinecraft, met a punkish, tomboy girl in the middle of a supermarket? Have you ever wondered if a girl with a weird issue met Adam and changed her whole life around? If your answer was yes to these questions then this story is for you. A SkyDoesMinecraft x OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Geekers, Geekie here and welcome to my new...**

**SKYDOESMINECRAFT X OC STORY!**

**SO LETS START THE WHOLE OC APPEARANCE!**

Name: Samantha Davis

Age: 17

Skin: (again, not being racist) more like a tan white

appearance: She has long blonde hair with bangs, green eyes, she has a tomboy style, and wears her hair in a pony tail.

Personality: She has a mean personality at first when you meet her, but softens up after becoming friends. She is average

History: Her father is in the military, her mother is a boss at a REALLY HIGH CEO company... she has a pretty normal life but dosen't see her parents much due to there work.

Pet(s): A dalmatian named Spot (Pretty ironic right?)

Sport: SOCCER!

Favorite Games: Skyrim, Minecraft, Call of Duty, ect.

Least favorite game: Zelda (I LOVE THE GAMES!)

Favorite books: Doesn't read any

and I lost the rest I was going to write! XD

So tell me if you guys like this OC, I MUST KNOW! I really don't want a... sad, drama story this time, a more... better one that I won't get any... Mary Sue's HOPEFULLY NO MARY SUE! Because nobody is perfect, i'm not perfect... even though I get told that everytime... I hate it...

So in reality, she is stubborn, mean, but friendly.

So I hope you'll like the next chapter!

**-TheGeekyWriter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the first chapter of this story!**

**Begin!**

Sammantha, or goes by Sam, walked down the street in her gray, over sized, plaid shirt looking around, she saw the high-class neighbors she knew, not wanting to keep a gaze on there eyes, she walked more down until she reached her... tall, house.

"Spot, come on!" Her Dalmatian ran to her side and jumped onto her, ripping her slightly gray skinny jeans she grunted, "Really!Oh... actually, this is pretty cool, thanks Spot!" Until she noticed blood form around her thighs.

"Wow... okay, _NOW_ I have the right to say really..."

Sam opened the red door and dragged the growing puppy, coming into adulthood, into the house and into the kennel.

"Now you can't hurt me..." The dog whined as Sam rushed into the bathroom and quickly cleaned herslef up, cleaning the red blood from her thighs.

"Thanks Spot..." Sam threw away the cleaning wipes and applied the band-aids, she walked out of the bathroom and turned the lights off, closing the door, she faced her mom.

"Hey mom,"

That look didn't look like a nice mom, the one that when you arrived just after school and your mom had cookies ready...

That's the nice mom...

This mom had the face where you failed an exams and your grade dropped... below standard...

"Don't 'hey mom' me! You know what you did wrong today!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What?! What did I do?!" Her mom scoffed, "You failed and exam!" "What!? No I didn't! Look!"

Sam grabbed the exam paper from her mom's hand and pointed to her grade, then, her faced dropped, it wasn't hers!

It was her arch-nemesis! Well... old friend, they used to be BFF'S until Sydney got to involved with boys and make-up when they hit 9th grade.

"Mom, that's not my paper! That's Sydney Tardy's paper!" Her mom made the oh-really look.

"Wow... Samantha-" "Sam," Her mom sighed, "Sammantha, your lies, your appearance... what happened?!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Um... maybe because you and Dad are NEVER around, so I took a diffrent apprence... you can't change me! And what does this have to do about my grades?"

"Sammantha, I'm asking what _happened_ to you? You used to be that little girl who didn't have an attidue towards her parents, who used to be so girly, who didn't dye her hair beach blonde! You... you..."

Her Mom began to well tears in her eyes, though Sam didn't care.

"Mom, this, is who I am now, i'm not 6 anymore... i'm not that little girl anymore, i'm almost done with school and I want to be who I really am!"

"This isn't who you are! You are my little girl!"

"I'm not _your_ little girl anymore!"

Sam pushed past her mom and ran up the stairs up to her punk room, she slammed the black door and crashed into the bed, grunting, she looked up, looking into the old picture frame, she saw her parents before... this happened, her black hair represented her dad's hair, the green eyes representing her mother's...

And that smile, represented both her parents.

"Maybe I have a parent issue? I don't care, i'm almost out of the house anyways..."

Then, the most stupidest idea came into her head.

Running away?

Well, not for a long time, maybe just two, three days? Maybe just a day out, just to get away from the house.

Sam decided just for a night, she rushed to her closet and grabbed a black night duffle bad, and stuffed a pair of clothes, her phone, and her picture of just her mom, dad, and herself when she was only 6.

_Why did she take that?_

_Who knows?_

Sam zipped the bag up again and threw it over her shoulder, she unlatched the window and headed out the window.

_For who know's how long..._

* * *

Sam walked down the busy street of L.A., turning towards a supermarket, she grabbed her stomach... maybe just a sandwich wouldn't hurt...

She j-ran across the street into the supermarket, turning towards the deli area, she noticed three, four people that looked very familiar...

YouTubers?

YES! It was ASFJerome, BajanCanadian, with his wife Kathryn and her growing bulge, and SkyDoesMinecraft.

In all reality, Sam had a BIG crush on Adam, though she never told ANYONE, they would've thought she was a stalker, even though she never stalked them...

"Mitch, seriously? _NO_, were not getting that for the baby!" "Aw come on Kat!"

Sam smirked, it was funny how much the two were like a couple... er, they where a couple.

Sam mentally face-palmed and shook her head, grabbing a sandwich, she ran infront of the YouTubers until a cart smashed into her.

"REALLY JEROME!" Kathryn hissed, she and Adam, along with Mitch helped Sam up.

"Um... it's okay, I got it." Sam hissed at the three, she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"Uh, sorry about my friend, he's an idiot." Adam apologized, "It's fine, just don't do that anymore, then your going to get introble." Jerome slouched slightly, feeling guilt arise him.

"Anyways, must make my way, nice meeting you." Sam brushly said, Kathryn put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

Kathryn changed... alot...

"Wait there little girl, we helped you, you have some attitude behind that face of yours and I don't like it, we may seem young, but where still older than you! Don't give strangers that kind of attitude when they help you."

_WHOA! KATHRYN CHANGED!_

Sam slowly turned around, and laughed slightly, "Wow, youtubers and they give THAT kind of speech to a viewer? Not so nice in public, but on the internet. That's nice."

Before the two girls could start arguing, Adam stepped in and separated the two.

"Alright, listen, Kathryn, your right, she dose have an attitude but that doesn't make it right to shout at her. There, problem solved. Ma'm, where sorry about this conversation."

Adam pulled his hand out for her to shake, she hesitantly reached her arm out and shook it, feeling a piece of paper when they pulled away, she hid it in her jacket pocket.

Adam, along with his friends walked the oppisite way from Sam, when they left, Sam pulled out the piece of paper and read it:

_555-8796 Call me_

Sam mentality felt butterflies arise in her stomach, how did this even happen?!

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! KATHRYN IS BACK! Hehe, if you guys didn't notice...**

**So alot of Drama this first chapter, but in all reality, most books don't have the best first chapter in them...**

**So please, tell me if she is or isn't a mary sue, I AM TRYING MY FLIPPIN' PANCAKES NOT TRYING TO DO THAT!**

**Do you know how hard that is for me! I got really angry righting this chapter... I don't know?**

**-TheGeekyWriter**


End file.
